dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- Chat Join me briefly in the chat.—Mina Țepeș 07:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : I will still be waiting in the chat.—Mina Țepeș 21:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Boxes I'm so sorry for my earlier days when I was using "Visual Editor" --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 18:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super episode 20 I agree, this episode did contradict the occurence of events from the movie and the dialogue quite a lot; throughout the episode, I did feel that something was off. As for contradictions, the biggest contradiction in my opinion is Tagoma not being killed. Blaze Edits and talks 00:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Contradictions ? Here comes more !--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 01:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sheer stupidity I hope your thanksgiving is going/has gone well. Now take a moment to look at the sheer stupidity of the dub sometimes.—Mina Țepeș 19:35, November 27, 2015 (UTC) : good 'ol tumblr. But, is it POSSIBLE to even 'ship' an official married couple? Also sorry for not having been on much during the past week. Combine Thanksgiving with the Weekend and I'm barely here. I'll try and rectify that in the coming week.—Mina Țepeș 20:23, November 28, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey (part 2) I have a feeling the retellings will go on for quite some time. To be honest I pretty much skimmed through the past few episodes without even watching it properly. The manga seems really promising so far though, so hopefully it's worth the wait.DuelMaster93 (talk) 01:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Over Easy I'll read it and give a nice long reply tomorrow, after I wake up, since I'm with my friends and am essentially relaxing after a ''very long day.—Mina Țepeș 06:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : Since it wasn't of the Dragon Ball series, i felt it to be especially critical that I actually do it proper.—Mina Țepeș 08:15, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : It certainly was. Glad I was able to help, even while half-asleep.—Mina Țepeș 20:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I noticed you do that. (Also if I sound a bit lethargic, I'm still half-asleep.)—Mina Țepeș 21:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL you know it's a figure of speech =w=—Mina Țepeș 21:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : I'll give you a reply to that message later today, unless you want my reply to be "cool story m8", which isn't exactly professional. I'm not entirely awake enough to read anything that long and then formulate a reply longer than sentence for an actual discussion. Also, I didn't have much choice, you were fast.—Mina Țepeș 21:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The one on the OVA talk page, and yeah, you were that fast. I just wanted to make sure we dind't have edit conflicts.—Mina Țepeș 21:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Nah, I didn't have any edit conflicts, but I was jumping around to prevent them just in case.—Mina Țepeș 22:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh shit, why? They're seriously gonna continue the series after it ends?—Mina Țepeș 22:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO why does his response to that not surprise me?—Mina Țepeș 22:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ruby Yeah, that's great to see we have a same point of view. Beside, I recently put some ruby characters to chapter/character articles, but I doubt whether or not it'll work/can be viewed correctly, 'cause I know more than 50% (future) user/viewer gained access to Wikia through mobile devices and this. Just make up my mind to avoid doing something redundant. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 04:00, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hey ya, I will be away and can't make mass edits for a few weeks due to new projects, though sometimes I may follow and make some minor. Hope everything'll be OK ^_^ --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:38, December 7, 2015 (UTC) : LOL Vegeta knows he lucked the hell out with his wife. He got second hottest chick in the series.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Demands Conformity! So Wikia asked us to update our infoboxes to be "mobile-friendly" (sure you've seen the notice), but I clicked no and then it took me to a bloody survey. This was my survey response: I personally believe the focus on templates should be kept on how they appear majorly on computers, not on the mobile devices. We're not going to sacrifice how our wikia appears on a Computer just to humor the user's of mobile devices. Besides, I've tried to edit wiki on mobile devices before, and unless it's a tablet, it would probably be easier to backflip off a cliff and land on your feet. So I am personally declining any form of an "update" in regards to "mobile-friendliness". Because it seriously is.—Mina Țepeș 20:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: If you/and or Ultimate would be able to make these 'portable infoboxes' look well on our wiki (i.e. work without sacrificing the integrity of our design) then we can add them without issue. But if they provide an aesthetic problem, then I personally am against 'em.—Mina Țepeș 20:25, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Is it possible to check with Ultimate? It's not that I want to actually make us have....portable infoboxes, but I'm thinking "What if this works, and the infoboxes make a wiki more popular because people can phone surf...and then there's us, flipping those phone surfers the bird?".—Mina Țepeș 20:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I can fully understand if he wouldn't wanna help us, but I could ask Ten to ask him instead, and maybe that'd help persuade him to lend us a hand with his considerable skills. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I care much for mobile viewing, I don't. I just don't want the LACK of such features to be yet another thing that keeps new users away from us. And that is funny indeed; life works weird. Funnily, I intended to edit today...but my sis needed my computer for traffic school and now I have to go to work and just....gragh.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's what I told Wikia in my second survey. The mobile users' won't be the ones who are doing any important editing, like adding templates or what not. And since a "view full site" option exists, mobile view is damn near pointless.—Mina Țepeș 07:07, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super After continually listening to the opening and reading the last page of DBS chapter 006, im pretty pumped for this series now. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Quick question, is it worth watching the God and God Arc? I've already seen the movie and don't particularly want to watch the same content again. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I think i'll give it a pass then and skip straight to Revival of 'F' Arc XD I've heard stories about that episode, lmao, so i'll keep my distance. Wouldn't mind catching up in chat sometime, but i saw your status update :/ --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Laugh Since you're studying, and, well, most of the news on TV and in the papers is generally horrible, I figure you might want a laugh. Not too loud, now.—Mina Țepeș 06:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:relaugh I can ask him, but he told me that I'm "in charge now", so he may not give much feedback. But sure, I can go check.—Mina Țepeș 02:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : LOL don't say it like that, I still consider Ten the leader anyway, even if he's not here. I just kind of....exist, that's abou tit. I don't consider myself "in charge", or "the leader". Hell, I'm more willing to shove you into that limelight than be in it myself.—Mina Țepeș 07:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Because you're a lot more reliable than me, that's why.—Mina Țepeș 20:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I know, that's true, but still. It's like "Hey Aha, you suck at all this, but here's responsibility!"—Mina Țepeș 04:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL thanks man. At least you're more confident in me than I am in me.—Mina Țepeș 05:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: LOL I'm sorry, I go try and go back when I have time to tag them all and source them, etc etc.—Mina Țepeș 05:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: 1,000? That's madness. Well, at least it's not....over 9,000.—Mina Țepeș 05:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: So how do I fix the problem? Lord knows I don't know how to find 1,000 images and tag them all.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...then how do you propose image galleries be used, without destroying them entirely? Since a lot of other wikis do use them as well, like Bleach Wiki and Fairy Tail Wiki. We're more or less using the format Bleach Wiki uses for image galleries, when it comes right down to it.—Mina Țepeș 05:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: That's true, that's true, but I think image galleries add a certain amount of charm and aesthetic to a wiki. But yes, I can see that you have a point in that they do need to be managed properly.—Mina Țepeș 06:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: That moment when I've uploaded so many images I don't know how many, where I've put them, etc etc.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, if you say so, I'll take your word for it.—Mina Țepeș 06:09, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, some of the images are also in infoboxes, so I can't very well tag those that way. But alright, 'O Mighty Image Purger.—Mina Țepeș 06:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, but I can't promise I'll get to all one thousand in a night. I do actually have a job I get off from and that tired me out (hell, today, everything that possibly could go wrong at work did go wrong), so I don't have the energy to get to all one thousand in a single sitting. I don't think I've even hit fifteen.—Mina Țepeș 06:28, December 5, 2015 (UTC) : LOL aren't you just a little ray of sunshine.—Mina Țepeș 06:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If it's a standard type of infobox that all wikis are expected to use, without allowing any form of customization, then even I will have to decline. I'm not sure exactly what wiki is trying to pull, but different wikis have different infoboxes with different kinds of styles to fit their needs and tastes. Simply conforming to one kind of infobox with set parameters is stupid. Also wow, a lot of these have the proper summary, I just can't tell because it doesn't show it until I click the image.—Mina Țepeș 07:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LMFAO! Also I am really regretting not adding rationales now -.-—Mina Țepeș 07:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) In the words of Super Kami Guru....needs work. But in all seriousness, the new frames are better than before, but I still expect something better than this. Maybe it's just too much to expect animators nowadays to keep anything in similar quality while in motion. Granted, Dragon Ball has never had the best animators anyway, so maybe it's too much to expect improvement.—Mina Țepeș 07:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) We're already past episode 18 though. What's so special about episode 18?—Mina Țepeș 07:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm looking at it as we speak. Let's remember that, as of this episode, Vegeta once again became stronger than Goku. I'm sure they're more or less square by the time of the Champa arc, but as of episode 18, Vegeta is stronger. His ki is already being strengthened by godly ki, he can sense Whis' ki, i.e. the ki of a god, Goku admits Vegeta might be stronger than he is, and due to Vegeta's place in the training (he's ahead of Goku due to having been there longer, can lift stronger weights and thus requires a harder training regimen) he is stronger than Goku here.—Mina Țepeș 08:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Champa is apparently so lazy he can't destroy a planet on his own, and has Vados do it. Really Champa, really?—Mina Țepeș 08:47, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you want a REALLY good laugh.—Mina Țepeș 09:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL, to me, it's one of the few things I cannot stop laughing about. Just....it kills me.—Mina Țepeș 10:03, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Speaking of which, how was it? Did you laugh until you died?—Mina Țepeș 21:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay this has to do it. Also, I'm uploading images properly now!—Mina Țepeș 22:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Zenkai I did some digging (finally) now that I have some time on my hands and your claims were right. The DB Wikia is basing the term Zenkai on a song and the title of a few episodes. Informing people based on speculation is a joke. Although, I did notice some weird things with it like they treat video games like they're canon like Future Gohan knowing the Special Beam Cannon. Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:22, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Also, is History of Trunks canon? Gohan (Future)'s article is saying stuff from that movie in the canon page.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :: In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Sakura can use Chidori. Yet, Narutopedia will never put that there, because video games always tend to steer far off from the source material. That is not entirely true. We did that in the past but we learned to filter it out so it means we're open minded and willing to change not closed minded like the DB wiki.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:52, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :: I've seen it too many times in which being narrow-minded has backfired a lot. No arguments there, although people who have had narrow-mindedness backfire on them lie to themselves a lot so they can preserve their ego and ideology. Quoting Ocelot from MGS5 The Phantom Pain: "You know the hardest man to break? The type who's fooling himself. That takes time. It's easier to live a convenient lie than the painful truth."Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Tagoma Referece Curious, there's a reference error on Tagoma's page; any idea how to fix? I just got off work so I am extra stupid right now.—Mina Țepeș 09:20, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I caught you! Hovering while studying, amrite? I wanted to ask you about something interesting, should I reference all the characters in Daizenshuu's that are name too? To help the documentation process, I was thinking that I could place the references for the parameter "name|" and put all the references similar to Naruto wiki —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Jeezus, what are you studying for, man? You have to be doing finals! That's some intense studying. I'm about to return to school in January not looking forward to that! On the subject of the references I did it on Son Gokū's page. Check it out! --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Damn, dude. You gotta teach me basic calculus one day xD That's beyond difficult. Three things in one semester, you're a boss for that. Totally respect you for taking your academics serious. I will try to convince them I think the situation is a bit different now, since we have source material that is required. I'll be responding pleading that this isn't a cosmetic issue, but rather a sourcing issue that is required —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:42, December 8, 2015 (UTC) What is the difference between the uncut DBZ and the normal one? —[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 12:56, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Windy-kun! Afterimage Sorcery, Blaze Bullet, and Blaze's infoboxes don't have the Image Gallery tab beneath them. What's up with that?—Mina Țepeș 20:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) : First, you'd be surprised how often I mispell your name. Fucking habit. Second, I see, I see. Guess that makes sense.—Mina Țepeș 20:36, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Wow, that is kinda odd. Maybe I was asking properly, perhaps? I'm not sure. I wanted to broach the subject as politely as I could, so I hope I came off okay. He did agree, which I'm grateful for. —Mina Țepeș 10:11, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: How I feel after making a volume article .—Mina Țepeș 10:48, December 9, 2015 (UTC) : That was more or less how I felt by the end of it. And oooh, you have the ISBN. Awesome, thanks.—Mina Țepeș 10:51, December 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL my sense of humor doesn't exactly mesh with yours, though. When I go trying to find on a laugh on my own time, I generally look for Team Four Star or something. While they are funny, I only look at vines and whatnot when you show me them. Also sorry for not editing much today, was kinda dead after work and didn't wanna do much besides relax and rest my bones.—Mina Țepeș 09:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Template What template'd you make? Did I miss something when I clicked on Gokū?—Mina Țepeș 23:11, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Oooooh! That's actually pretty brilliant! Look a'tchu, being super awesome with templates =w=—Mina Țepeș 23:27, December 10, 2015 (UTC) : It really is good though =w=—Mina Țepeș 23:43, December 10, 2015 (UTC) How I think the Discussion for Super went Toei: Okay, let's see, how can we make Super focus on Gok- Toriyama: No. -throws them scenes with Vegeta- Put all of these in every arc. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go write the Champa arc. Toei: B-But Goku doesn't get enough focus. Toriyama: That would be the point. Now get to writing. —Mina Țepeș 23:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) : Damn, you really are clever =w= I'll remember that when it comes to canon and non-canon articles then!—Mina Țepeș 00:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Did you merely remove the mention of the Frost Demons? Since, well, Saiyans CAN become gods, so THAT shouldn't be removed. Consider the mention of Frost Demons to be a case of Early Installment Weirdness. However, I think the term "Super Saiyan Gods" pretty much confirm Saiyans can become gods, no? =w=—Mina Țepeș 00:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, this was when the Wiki started and it was just Ten and I, okay? TT ^TT—Mina Țepeș 00:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : I am coming back for that fight, actually. I will be there, watching it. Ready for the next four hour long fight?—Mina Țepeș 00:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The last time I played a game, my soul got sent to the Shadow Realm; what am I supposed to be noticing?—Mina Țepeș 20:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright.—Mina Țepeș 22:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) No Image Available So, should I ask NWG if he can design a "No Image Available" image for us to use in cases of articles like Chapter 302?—Mina Țepeș 23:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright.—Mina Țepeș 23:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : That article came out okay, though.—Mina Țepeș 23:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I'll take it into account then and try to do that from now on.—Mina Țepeș 23:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Weekly Shounen Jump tab? That's new. Where ya findin' them at?—Mina Țepeș 09:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wha?—Mina Țepeș 23:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) LOL he's got a girl's tracksuit. Also, gonna try to edit a little more soon. Not really home at the moment (weekends mean I'm basically in the house for only a few hours of the day), but I am bringing the bloody laptop with me so I'll see what I can get written out soon.—Mina Țepeș 08:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC)